Le retour au passé
by Cvelacast
Summary: After hitting her head hard in an akuma, marinette starts manifesting weird symptoms, shaky hands, amnesia, she thinks shes slowly rotting, and it may be true


**Story concept: Ma petit Coccinelle by Nheeriah on wattpad (ongoing I think...)**

 **If you desire to look it up, make sure you take this spanish classes ;)**

 **OoOoO**

 _THUMP!_

And then, it was as if you pressed the reset button accidentally on your favorite game. All your process, all your achievements and information were being erased, right in front of you. You didn't want that. You never intended it to happen like that.

It was horrible, for you and for those around you. The look of pity in their eyes. And the look of regret in yours.

You've always wandered what it would feel like to start over again, maybe you are way to stressed to keep on going and you tell yourself 'I'll be better'.

But this wasn't one of those cases.

"—suffered an intracranial injury, which caused some—" _what did he say._ Marinette turns around and looks at her parents, her dad looking at the doctor with watery eyes, shouting things Marinette can't hear, she only hears echo, her mother is now looking at her like if she was just told Marinette was leaving for a faraway land. Well, it wasn't another land, it was better known as 'heaven', or that's how some religions call it.

Parkinson's decease, known as a fast acting disorder that affects movement, and eventually leads to demencia and/or permanent Vegetative state. Most subjects of Parkinson's are 60 and older, which makes it imposible for a 15 year old to have. But here we are, the Dupain-Cheng family battling through a young-onset Parkinson's decease.

The akuma.

That **DAMN** akuma.

oOoOo

 **(Some months before...)**

 _Just your normal girl! With a normal life!_ That's what they thought about Marinette. _But there is something about me, no one knows yet..._

"Can you remind me why we're here, why do **I** have to be here?" Protested Alya. _'Poor me'_ she thought _'the things I do for her...'._ Although it seemed like Alya was being dragged around by Marinette against her will, she agreed to just because if she didn't, she wouldn't get to meet her future nieces, Emma, Hugo, and Louis. Oh! Of course! Don't forget about the hamster they'll have named—

"ALYA! There he is!...Oh look at his blond locks behind that pretty head and those bangs... **ahaha Hahahaha!** If I could just get one strand of his, I would be able to clone him, and then I would-" Alya had long stopped listening.

Marinette had a plan in mind. And no, it wasn't to clone him. She had finally decided she'd confess her love for Adrien! _'The only problem is, she said that three weeks ago'_ Alya thought. She'd been looking...no...Stalking Adrien since then, trying to update his schedule and see when he'd be up for it. It would just start by "accidentally" bumping with him after he bought some bread from their bakery and she would invite him an ice cream at Andre's, and when they had each other's colors, she'd look at him, and then he'd look at her, and she'd look back at him, and he'd look at her and...well, then they'd have 3 children and a dog, no...a cat! No, cats no, a hamster!! That was it!

"Just ask him already!" Said Alya who had now been spotted by Adrien, maybe because of Marinette's rambling."not today! He'll know we knew where he was and if he knows we knew, he'll know there'ssomething wrong with my knowledge! Nope! Not today. Perhaps tomorrow after school-"

"Oh c'mon Marinette, you said that yesterday! Besides, he already knows!"

"Ohuh?" Marinette turned around and saw Adrien, with that cheeky grin of his staring down at her with two bags of bread (probably a croissant)

"I know you knew your knowledge is wrong" he said, imitating her mumbling about knowledge

" **UWAH** " if she'd ever felt scared and embarrassed before, this beats the record "s-since when a-are you here? w-what did y-you l-listen"

"Nothing much, I was buying bread across the street when I saw Alya sulking and you staring at the sky, so I got curious!" He said, already munching down what was actually a croissant, halfway through. ' _IT WAS A CROISSANT!'_ She thought.

"Well, I better get going, gorilla is waiting for me, must be worried. Well thank you for talking! See you at school!" He proceeds to go back to the bakery and turn around the corner. Moments later, a huge car passes by, Adrien inside.

"He left crumbs...of croissant" said Marinette. If Alya didn't grab her before she started picking one by one to take home, she was going to explode...

oOoOo

At the same time They were following Adrien, Chloeand Sabrina were having a manicure, Well, Chloe was, Sabrina wasn't allowed to, only Chloe could look beautiful.

"Juice!" Chloe demanded. Almost instantly, Sabrina spun around looking for the cup and put the straw in Chloe's mouth. " **BLERGH!** _What is this!_ " Chloé screamed "I said lemonade that is sweet! Not sour!" _'Unlike you'_ Sabrina thought.

"Ugh this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! This nail polish is horrible, who would wear it, your grandma?!" The girl (who was just a random girl they found in the street and was dragged into this mess just because she was near Chloe when her hair stood up) seemed to shrink on her seat. She wasn't an expert in this, she just wanted to go to the bathroom and ended up painting nails for a bratty girl! "It is unbelievable! You little nuisance! You should go where you belong, the trash can! Maybe you'll see your family down there too!" She said "let's go Sabrina! I think I'm loosing more brain cells when I'm near to stupids! You'll do my nails, instead!". The girl swore she had heard an 'Uh Oh' from the red headed girl.

It was unfair, though those words may have meant nothing to anyone else, somehow it had affected her. Then suddenly, it seemed as if the world around her had stopped.

...a butterfly...how pretty...

...nuisance...stupid...she didn't deserve to be called as such...

"I'll make sure they won't offend you again" said a voice deep inside her head. _It must be my imagination._ "But there's something I need you to do for me..." it said

Then, it all clicked.

oOoOo

"Yes...Hawkmoth"

oOoOo

 **A/N: hello There! Missed me?**

 **-Cvelacast :3**


End file.
